


Song of Hope

by elfenears



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfenears/pseuds/elfenears
Summary: Just a little piece I wrote whilst trying to beat writer's block a while ago. This is based on a song from the Lord of the Rings musical that I had the privilege of seeing on a West End stage nearly ten years ago now.





	Song of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> All credit for the song goes to the various artists that worked on the musical. Listed below:   
> Music  
> A. R. Rahman  
> Christopher Nightingale  
> Värttinä  
> Lyrics  
> Matthew Warchus  
> Shaun McKenna

The first warm sunshine of spring filtered through the unfurling leaves of the trees. The damp air still clung to winter but was gradually allowing spring to take its place. 

It was the first time I had ventured out without fur-lined cloak and boots for months and I enjoyed the weak rays caressing my bare arms. 

It had been a harsh winter driving many of the surrounding people to seek help and shelter in Imladris. This also meant a busy winter for the lady of the house and I had been kept occupied, organising, arranging and peacekeeping. Only in the last few days had I had time for my own thoughts and feelings and today something had driven me out into the surrounding woods. 

My thoughts now focused on the one missing from our home, the one that made the circle complete, who wandered in unknown places and had not come home for many years. Even my brothers had stayed in the valley this past winter and we all worried to think of the bitter cold biting at one we held so dear. 

I let my hands trail across the bark of the trees as I passed and let my mind flit back into the memories of how I had danced here when I had first met Estel. How he had called me Tinuviel and gazed upon me first with awe and then such love that I could not resist him. Maybe my small gift of foresight had brought me here for a reason, maybe today would see my hope returning. 

A movement in the bushes far off made me swing up into a tree and freeze, I had left the house without telling anyone and my father and Glorfindel had warned of increased danger close to Imladris. My sword lay back in the clearing with my horse, but my grandmother’s gift to me proved true as I recognised weary slumped shoulders and unkempt hair.

Jumping from branch to branch silently nearing the steadily toiling figure. Reaching the tree just ahead of him, I began to sing

At the edge of darkness   
Hope is whispering still  
Tender, unerring  
Gently stirring 

Memories unfurling in the mind.  
Warm wind from a far forgotten country,  
Long left behind.  
Wandering the empty road,  
In twilight’s silver shade,  
Following the hidden paths.  
Lonely and afraid.  
Let the sunlight free the heart,   
Forever bound to roam,  
And let the waking morning find  
The weary traveller returning home. 

 

At the sound of my voice the hanging head came up and his beautiful grey eyes sought to see me. As I dropped from the branch and made my way towards him, I was startled to see his knees start to buckle. I ran the last few steps and caught him in my arms, both sinking to the ground in a heap. His hands clutched at mine and I could see the pain etched in the lines of his face. 

Letting out a sharp whistle to call my mare, I could feel the heat coming from his skin and recognised the signs of fever. I could also smell the scent of infection and knew he had a wound that he had not been able to treat himself. The snap of branches behind us made us both tense, even in this condition he was a warrior but it was only Taralome responding to my call. 

With Aragorn leaning heavily on me, we managed to get mounted and I commanded the mare to head for home. I was sat behind him and could feel his grip on my hands grow weaker until he surrendered to unconsciousness. I urged the mare to greater speed and wrapped my arms around him tightly so that he did not fall. 

The ride back down into the valley seemed to last an age even with my mare going as fast as she dared down the steep slopes and rocky terrain. Glorfindel was waiting to greet us in the courtyard, no doubt alerted by one of his guards. He reached up to help us down from the sweating mare “you’re Adar is on his way” he murmured to my relief. 

 

I watched as my father picked up and carried the fully grown ranger as effortlessly and as gently as he must have done when he were a child.   
I gathered all the jars of slaves and bundles of herbs my father would require and then stood back. I watched as he was stripped of his armour and outer clothes revealing the blood and sweat-stained undershirt. I could see that he was painfully thin and wasted, and his skin was discoloured and raw in places. I was shunted from the room while Adar and two others healed him as best they could.   
Once others had treated and bathed, I went to him as swiftly as allowed. Pale as the sheets surrounding him but clearly just sleeping allowing his body to heal. Taking one hand into mine and sitting on the floor next to the bed I began to sing again. 

Soft now my love  
and rest your hand in mine  
Feel my love  
Always My love  
Forever by your side  
Love immortal, love undying

Soft now my love  
And fold your heart in mine  
Feel my love I am here  
Always my love our lives will be entwined  
So my love I am here

 

A word whispered into silence, an unconscious thought tumbled from his lips.   
“Home”

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the video of the song   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v-GmE_DettY
> 
> and the duet   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K3a2-re-vLQ


End file.
